GIRLS
by C. Franklin
Summary: "El simple aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el mundo" Tal vez si Akashi Seijuuro hubiera dado más importancia a estas palabras no estaría atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica junto con Kuroko; el encontrar al responsable es su prioridad, mientras tanto, el entrar al caótico mundo femenino será un verdadero reto, ni siquiera sus compañeros pueden enterarse -Cap2ok!-PersonajesXOC's
1. THE beginning

En primera, no sé exactamente como llevar a cabo todo esto así que deséenme suerte.

Todo esto surgió mientras estaba drogada en mi cuarto fumando e inhalando crack… esta bien, no estaba haciendo eso, en realidad estaba viendo la película de "Chicas Pesadas" ya saben, esta peli que trata de una chica que llegó de África llamada Cady (Lindsay Lohan) que nunca había ido a una escuela, entra a la preparatoria y conoce a las típicas chicas popu, llamadas "Las plásticas", Regina (Rachel McAdams), Gretchen (Lacey Chabert) y Karen (Amanda Seyfried). Me llamó la atención porque dice muchas cosas sobre el temido "Mundo de las chicas" así que me puse a pensar: ¿Cómo un chico reaccionaría al saber todas estas reglas y maneras de pensar?

Definitivamente inspirado de igual manera en la canción** GIRLS** de **Marina and the Diamonds**.

**_GRACIAS_**, a todas las chicas que participan.

* * *

_**Disclaimer y Advertencias:** Kuroko no Basuke no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**, yo solo hago sufrir a Akashi-kun y Kuro-chan. Las OC's que participan tampoco son de mi propiedad, solo algunas que son parte de la trama. Este fic **puede contener spoilers** por participación de personajes que aun estan solo en el manga, leer bajo propio su riesgo, de igual manera no revelo nada de la serie (hablando de partidos futuros) de hecho paso de ellos. Tambien quiero decirles que este es un fic feminista y puede que use chistes o frases algo ofensivas a los hombres, o ridiculice algunas situaciones femeninas (como la menstruación), pero no lo hago con afán de ofender a nadie. Es parte de este humor negro amarillo de color arcoiris. _

* * *

**SUMMARY COMPLETO:**

«En el mundo se mueven demasiados sentimientos malignos, estos son provocados por otras acciones creadas del mismo modo egoísta. Nadie escapa de sí mismo, lo que hagas hoy repercutirá en lo que seas mañana. "El simple aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el mundo". Tal vez si Akashi Seijuuro hubiera dado más importancia a estas palabras no estaría atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica, junto con Kuroko; el encontrar al responsable de la maldición es su prioridad para poder jugarse de una vez por todas la copa de invierno, mientras tanto, el entrar al caótico mundo femenino será un verdadero reto, pues es que en el mundo femenino existen reglas y el que descubran sus identidades en ese estado no es para nada atractivo. Tetsuya y Seijuuro deberán cooperar entre ellos, ni siquiera sus compañeros de equipo pueden enterarse de ello y el que hayan desaparecido de un momento a otro ha generado una búsqueda exhaustiva por medio de la policía, una dificultad más. »

* * *

_Dedicado a todas las chicas, por qué ser una no es fácil. Vivan más y sonrían más._

* * *

**THE beginning**

_"Solía creer que sólo había gordos y flacos, pero al parecer hay muchas más cosas en tu cuerpo que pueden estar mal"_

_.._

Ese día pintaba ser muy normal dentro de la vida de Akashi Seijuurou. Era la final de la Winter Cup y aunque jugaría contra aquel hombre sombra, Tetsuya y su nueva luz, Taiga, no temía de ellos. Para él ganar era como respirar y el resultado estaba dicho.

Respiró profundamente y se levantó imperioso de la cama en su habitación del hotel. Caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió para ventilar un poco el lugar. Paseó su vista, curioso, por toda la gente que podía observar, personas que iban a trabajar, madres con sus hijos, parejas paseando con sus perros y chicos obscenos besándose. Hizo una mueca de asco, no tenía nada contra ellos pero creía que había un lugar para todo y definitivamente no era ese. No entendía a las chicas, las consideraba unas criaturas muy simples y superficiales. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensarlo demasiado.

Algo fastidiado se dispuso a darse un baño, si se hubiera quedado un poco más habría notado como una extraña chica veía directa y fijamente su ventana, mandando un avión de papel negro. El avioncito irrumpió en la habitación del hotel y se quedó flotando en medio de la habitación, se desdobló y quedó como una sola hoja repleta de letras doradas, estas comenzaron a brillar y un aura salió de ellas, inundando la habitación para después colarse por debajo de la puerta del baño. Entonces aquella extraña hoja voló hasta quedar sobre la cama, en espera de que alguien la leyera.

Seijuurou se miró al espejo, nada fuera de lo normal, entonces entró a la tina y comenzó a mojar su cabello tranquilamente. Se dejó llevar por el vapor que tenía un extraño color relajante que atribuyó a las sales de baño, todo iba perfecto, hasta que decidió enjabonarse el pecho, había algo flácido, lo sentía, de pronto sus pectorales le pesaban, como si estuvieran inflamados. Bajó su mirada, extrañado, buscando una explicación.

Su torso era totalmente femenino. Tenía senos. Lo comprobó al verlos y luego al tocarles.

La alarma llegó como bomba a la mente de Seijuurou. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, bajó su mano, temeroso, buscando un amiguito que debería estar allí, no supo si asustarse o llorar al tocar una alargada ranura cubierta de vello.

—Por todos los kamis, tengo vagina… —susurró sorprendido y fue aún más grande la sorpresa al oír su propia voz. Femenina.

Salió exaltadísimo de la bañera buscando su reflejo, pero no era él. Era una chica la que lo miraba. Sus ojos eran los mismos, sin embargo unas grandes pestañas adornaban sus parpados y largas hebras de cabellos rojos caian como ríos de sangre más allá de sus hombros. Su silueta era totalmente femenina, delgada de pequeña cintura y firme trasero. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora?

Bueno, buscar ropa, para empezar.

Seijuurou salió del baño con toda la intención de revolver todo su equipaje. Escogió la ropa más holgada que tenía y se maldijo por no tener alguna gorra. Tuvo la intención de lanzar la ropa a la cama cuando una extraña hoja de papel negro llamó su atención, estaba seguro de que no había dejado eso allí. La tomó extrañado, estrechando su mirada bicolor.

**_"El simple aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el mundo."_**

Esa frase coronaba la carta. El texto estaba en japonés antiguo lleno de complicados kanji. Si él hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, necesitaría un diccionario para identificar los kanji, pero como era un Akashi, se sabía todo eso al derecho y al revés.

**_"Para Shi-chan y Ko-chan."_**—desde el saludo supo que algo iba mal, solo conocía a una persona que le llamaba así. El otro detalle era el Ko-chan, se refería a Kuroko, lo cual lo hacía más perturbador.

**_"He encontrado una manera de mostrarles su propia crueldad. Espero que se diviertan y me amen. Yo los amo tanto. Si ustedes no me aman no me dejan más opción que tomar medidas para que ninguna otra chica los ame. Son tantos asuntos pendientes que he decidido esforzarme para hacerlos frustrarse. Les doy todo mi cariño. Veinticinco semanas mágicas, ese es su mágico limite."_**

Y venía firmado con **_"O. S."_**

Seijuurou pudo haber dedicado todas las maldiciones existentes a aquella persona, que según él conocía su identidad.

Solo quedaba algo que hacer, ir a buscar a Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Sintió como Nigou pasaba la lengua por su cara varias veces, Tetsuya se giró en el colchón para seguir durmiendo pero Nigou era persistente y saltó arriba de la cama comenzando a ladrar.

—Ya basta… quiero dormir. —se quejó, no le dio importancia a su voz que sonaba diferente.

Nigou siguió ladrando, pero esta vez alcanzó a escuchar un ruido en su ventana. Abrió los ojos extrañado, la ventana estaba abierta.

—Arriba, Tetsuya. —se quedó congelado en su sitio. La manera de hablar era igual a la de Akashi, se parecía a Akashi, pero la voz era de chica. Giró la cabeza algo asustado y la vio.

Pelirroja, delgada, de piel blanca, ojos bicolor, pero más bajita que su excapitán.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Kuroko y esta vez sí se extrañó ante su propia voz, más fue su sorpresa cuando al levantarse del colchón una larga cortina de celestes cabellos le impidió la visión.

—Creo que llegué tarde. —suspiró la chica pelirroja. —Soy Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko quedó inmóvil, si no fuera porque estaba mirando su propio aspecto, creería que aquella pelirroja le estaba jugando una broma. Pero, ahí estaba Tetsuya, viendo sus largos cabellos, sus facciones aún más delicadas y notando que tenía pechos.

—Debe haber una explicación para esto. —dijo él. Akashi avanzó con un semblante molesto y sin ningún reparo jaló el elástico del bóxer para asegurarse que Kuroko estuviera en sus mismas condiciones.

—No tienes pene. Claro que hay una explicación, aunque me gustaría que fuera una lógica. Si no es mucho pedir. —Kuroko nunca había visto a Akashi tan enojado.

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo, Akashi-kun. —dijo el peliceleste. Como respuesta solo recibió una hoja de papel negro.

Kuroko vio los kanjis tratando de comprenderlos, sí los entendía pero tomaba tiempo hacerlo completamente.

—Esa niñata ha pasado los límites. —dijo el pelirrojo.

—O. S. ¿Veinticinco semanas mágicas? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Sabes quién podría ser?—a cada pregunta hecha por el chico fantasma, Akashi sentía como perdía la paciencia.

—Es tu culpa en primer lugar. —dijo Akashi. Kuroko abrió los ojos sorprendido. —Si no hubieras conocido a aquel chico no estaríamos en este problema.

—¿Qué?

—O. S. Ogiwara Sakura. La hermana de tu amigo, ese, Ogiwara Shigehiro. —dijo el pelirrojo. Kuroko sintió un escalofrío por toda su columna. Frunció el ceño.

—No es mi culpa. En ese caso sería culpa de Akashi-kun por haber provocado a Ogiwara-san. Yo no le hice nada a Ogiwara-kun.

Akashi se abalanzó contra Kuroko, ambos rodaron por el suelo de la habitación de este último. Se jalaban los cabellos y aruñaban.

—Tenemos vagina, Tetsuya. ¿Cómo quieres que lo tome? —Kuroko entendía que Akashi se sintiera desesperado, pero no aprobaba que le echara toda la culpa. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Shigehiro había sido culpa suya precisamente.

—¡Suéltame, Akashi-kun! Yo no le hice nada a Ogiwara-kun, en todo caso ¿no deberían ser todos ustedes las chicas? ¿Yo que tengo que ver? —eso pareció detener a Akashi.

Kuroko lo pensó detenidamente, ¿eso quería decir que Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise y Aomine también eran chicas?

No pudieron pensarlo más porque escucharon unos toques en la puerta.

—Tetsuya, cielo, ¿estás bien? —era la madre de Kuroko que de seguro había oído el pequeño percance entre ambos chicos.

Kuroko miró a Akashi y este le advirtió con la mirada.

—Ehh… si, solo… me caí. —dijo engrosando lo más que pudo la voz, para hacerla un poco más masculina. La madre del peliceleste suspiró y pareció creerle.

—Ten cuidado, cariño. Ya ve a lavarte la cara que tienes juego hoy. —se escuchó del otro lado y luego pasos alejándose.

Ambos se quedaron sentados en el piso. En espera de una idea para solucionar aquello.

—No podemos presentarnos así. Además tenemos que asegurarnos de que los demás no son chicas también. —dijo Akashi.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Escondernos por supuesto. Pero primero debemos asegurarnos… —así ambos vestidos lo más masculinamente con las cabezas cubiertas salieron a las calles de Tokio para buscar a sus excompañeros.

Mientras tanto los miembros de Rakuzan y Seirin ya se habían movilizado para encontrar a sus respectivos compañeros.

Cerca del auditorio lo comprobaron, ellos eran los únicos en ese apuro. Vieron a los de Rakuzan discutir por la ausencia de Akashi y a Kagami como loco por no encontrar a Kuroko.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora, Akashi-kun? Estamos solos.

—Huir.

¿A dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién?

Eso era lo de menos, debían descifrar la carta de aquella loca.

Desfalcaron la cuenta de Seijuurou, o al menos una gran parte. Volvieron de incognito al hotel y a la casa de Kuroko para sacar algunas cosas, metiendo el dinero en sobres, entre la ropa, debajo de tapas, camuflado en el equipaje. Una mochila para cada uno. En la estación de tren compraron el boleto más próximo que tuvieran. Y como una gran broma del destino Shizuoka era el más próximo. Sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, abordaron.

Todo el viaje estuvieron nerviosos, más Kuroko. Y tratando de parecer normales, no se percataron de que dos asientos atrás estaba la misma chica del avioncito observando que su juego fuera como debería.

Sonriendo, los vio huir de sus amigos.

Claro que al ser Seijuurou un chico adinerado de una familia importante, no tardaron en iniciar la búsqueda pasadas las 24 horas de desaparición, igualmente con Tetsuya por ser "amigo" del pelirrojo.

La final de la Winter Cup se pospuso hasta nuevo aviso por aquella misteriosa desaparición que causó revuelo en los medios y en los integrantes de todos los equipos.

.

.

.

—¡¿Cómo que no han sabido nada?! ¡Casi vaciaron una cuenta! ¿Qué clase de investigación es esta? —Kagami Taiga estaba más que molesto. Ya habían pasado cinco días de la desaparición de Akashi y Kuroko y la policía no sacaba nada nuevo. Ni siquiera por los Akashi, que nadaban en dinero. Era como si nunca hubiesen existido.

—Tranquilizate, Kagami. Todos aquí estamos preocupados e impotentes, pero no podemos intervenir. —trató de calmarlo Hyuga. Estaban reunidos en el gimnasio de Seirin.

—Sin embargo, podemos iniciar una búsqueda por nuestra parte. —sugirió Reo. Los integrantes de Rakuzan habían decidido quedarse a buscar en los alrededores de Tokio.

—Nosotros ayudaremos también. —en la entrada del gimnasio estaban los miembros de la Generación Milagrosa con sus respectivos miembros regulares de sus actuales equipos.

.

.

.

—Me temo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Es una maldición extraña. —era la quinta bruja que veían y ninguna les estaba dando resultados. No podían seguir despilfarrando el dinero de aquella manera.

Ambos salieron molestos de la casucha de aquella bruja y caminaron hacia su departamento. Tenían dos semanas de haber llegado Shizuoka y tuvieron que arrendar un departamento básico donde no les pidieran referencias ni les hicieran preguntas por ser ambos menores, además de no poseer documentación.

Ni siquiera se habían inscrito a alguna escuela. Y se veía que la situación duraría. Habían visto sus nombres y sus antiguas caras en periódicos, noticieros y tabloides, al parecer los buscaban. Pero no podían volver. Aún no.

—¿Ramen para hoy? —preguntó Akashi. Kuroko asintió. Se desviaron un poco de su habitual camino para llegar a un puesto ambulante de ramen.

Si dos semanas atrás le hubieran dicho a Seijuurou que comería ramen en un puestucho, en compañía de Tetsuya y con apariencia de chica definitivamente le hubiera metido una cuchillada al gracioso. Pero ahí estaba, haciendo exactamente eso.

Órdenes sencillas, las más económicas. Pero no dejaban de ser deliciosas. Esperando su pedido en la barra una chica entro sacudiéndose la nieve y tomando asiento junto a ellos.

—¡Especial con maíz! —le pidió al cocinero, este le sonrió y asintió. Ambos la miraron levemente.

La chica era de aproximadamente 1.60, cabello azul eléctrico y ojos miel. Su piel clara tenía un leve todo rojizo por el frío y el gran abrigo la hacía ver graciosa.

—¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿No pasan frío? —preguntó ella de pronto. Ambos la miraron. —Mírense, si hasta parecen amigas. ¿Sakura se ha portado mal, verdad?

Tanto Akashi, como Kuroko quedaron sin palabras. La conocían. Antes no tenía el cabello de ese color, así que no la reconocieron.

Era Ogiwara Katsura. Prima de Sakura, la bruja culpable de su suplicio.

* * *

_Esto es el prólogo se podría decir. Para que entiendan como llegaron hasta allí, no ha aparecido ninguna OC pero a partir del próximo aparecerán varias (creo que tres)._

_Espero que les haya agradado tan siquiera un poco. Y espero sus hermosos **review's.**_

_Los ama, Ce._


	2. MEN! I feel like a woman

En primera, no sé exactamente como llevar a cabo todo esto así que deséenme suerte.

Todo esto surgió mientras estaba drogada en mi cuarto fumando e inhalando crack… esta bien, no estaba haciendo eso, en realidad estaba viendo la película de "Chicas Pesadas" ya saben, esta peli que trata de una chica que llegó de África llamada Cady (Lindsay Lohan) que nunca había ido a una escuela, entra a la preparatoria y conoce a las típicas chicas popu, llamadas "Las plásticas", Regina (Rachel McAdams), Gretchen (Lacey Chabert) y Karen (Amanda Seyfried). Me llamó la atención porque dice muchas cosas sobre el temido "Mundo de las chicas" así que me puse a pensar: ¿Cómo un chico reaccionaría al saber todas estas reglas y maneras de pensar?

Definitivamente inspirado de igual manera en la canción** GIRLS** de **Marina and the Diamonds**.

**_GRACIAS_**, a todas las chicas que participan.

* * *

_**Disclaimer y Advertencias:** Kuroko no Basuke no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**, yo solo hago sufrir a Akashi-kun y Kuro-chan. Las OC's que participan tampoco son de mi propiedad, solo algunas que son parte de la trama. Este fic **puede contener spoilers** por participación de personajes que aun estan solo en el manga, leer bajo propio su riesgo, de igual manera no revelo nada de la serie (hablando de partidos futuros) de hecho paso de ellos. Tambien quiero decirles que este es un fic feminista y puede que use chistes o frases algo ofensivas a los hombres, o ridiculice algunas situaciones femeninas (como la menstruación), pero no lo hago con afán de ofender a nadie. Es parte de este humor negro amarillo de color arcoiris. _

* * *

**SUMMARY COMPLETO:**

«En el mundo se mueven demasiados sentimientos malignos, estos son provocados por otras acciones creadas del mismo modo egoísta. Nadie escapa de sí mismo, lo que hagas hoy repercutirá en lo que seas mañana. "El simple aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el mundo". Tal vez si Akashi Seijuuro hubiera dado más importancia a estas palabras no estaría atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica, junto con Kuroko; el encontrar al responsable de la maldición es su prioridad para poder jugarse de una vez por todas la copa de invierno, mientras tanto, el entrar al caótico mundo femenino será un verdadero reto, pues es que en el mundo femenino existen reglas y el que descubran sus identidades en ese estado no es para nada atractivo. Tetsuya y Seijuuro deberán cooperar entre ellos, ni siquiera sus compañeros de equipo pueden enterarse de ello y el que hayan desaparecido de un momento a otro ha generado una búsqueda exhaustiva por medio de la policía, una dificultad más. »

* * *

_Dedicado a todas las chicas, por qué ser una no es fácil. Vivan más y sonrían más._

* * *

_En este capitulo debutan brevemente: Nakamura Yuko, Tachibana Megumi, Tachibana Hiyori y Fujimori Annisoka. Agradezco a sus creadoras, Billy cox, Kuro no Raven, bubbleblack y Vanriell respectivamente. _

* * *

**MEN! I feel like a woman**

_"¡Sube fracasada, iremos de compras!"_

...

Katsura se quedó congelada en la puerta. Simplemente no lo podía creer.

—Y… ¿ustedes viven en este cuchitril? —preguntó con la ceja alzada.

Los dos chicos —que eran chicas ahora— vivían en un departamento normal para una persona. Pero, estaba tan sucio que le sorprendía que no saliera alguna cucaracha radioactiva. Había basura por todo el piso y el foco titilaba. Entró al recibidor y cerró la puerta con llave.

—Hemos estado ocupados buscando alguien que pueda deshacer la maldición. —explicó Akashi.

—No pierdan su tiempo y dinero. Hay muchas charlatanas últimamente y las verdaderas brujas se esconden. —explicó ella. —Déjenme ver el hechizo. —extendió su mano hacia ellos en espera de que le dieran el papel. Cosa que sucedió.

La chica pasó la mirada rápidamente por el escrito y frunció el ceño.

—¿Y? ¿Nos ayudaras?

—No de la manera que ustedes esperan. Sí, soy una bruja, pero no puedo hacer mucho contra esta maldición. Puedo explicarles las reglas del juego y darles algunas protecciones. Es todo.

—Ogiwara-san, me gustaría que nos explicaras todo esto de la magia. —pidió Kuroko.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? No puedo soltarte secretos milenarios. Lo único que necesitas saber es que practico magia blanca, al contrario que Sakura. A todo esto, ¿Qué le hicieron?

—Nada. —respondió Akashi. —Ella que malinterpreta las cosas y sufre al darse cuenta de la verdad. —la chica solo suspiró atando cabos.

—Bien. Lo que ella les hizo es un hechizo de transformación, así que ahora son sus versiones femeninas. Es muy importante que nadie se dé cuenta de esto, si ella se ve descubierta puede entrar en pánico y ustedes nunca volverán a la normalidad. ¿Entendido? —ellos asintieron —ella menciona el término "semanas mágicas" la semana mágica comprende un ciclo lunar, es decir que tienen veinticinco ciclos lunares para descubrir como regresar a la normalidad, no puedo darles la respuesta, sería contra las reglas y el hechizo sería permanente, si no encuentran la respuesta de igual manera el hechizo se haría permanente. —informó Katsura. Sinceramente veía muy difícil la situación de ambos chicos.

—¿No existe otra manera? —sugirió Akashi.

—Sí, la hay. Sin embargo tendríamos que esperar a que el efecto sea más débil y confiar en que funcione. Es un ritual y ustedes deben ser bañados en una sustancia que toma veinticuatro ciclos lunares para prepararse. En otras palabras debemos esperar hasta el último momento para hacer el ritual, además de otros requerimientos que necesito estudiar. Esta sería nuestra última opción. —la bruja decía la verdad. Era muy riesgoso confiar en ese ritual.

—¿A caso nos queda otra opción? Llevaremos a cabo el ritual en veinticinco ciclos lunares. Mientras tanto tendremos que pasar desapercibidos.

—Les ayudaré con eso también. Recuerden esto muy bien, no deben dejar que ella se sienta descubierta, Sakura es una bruja novata y si se pone nerviosa podría acabar convirtiéndolos en gallinas. Ahora, comencemos con la fase "Encubrimiento femenino" —a pesar de que la situación era crítica, ella sonreía.

—Te diviertes con esto, ¿verdad? —dijo Akashi molesto.

—Mucho.

Katsura extendió ambos brazos y comenzó a emanar luz. Las cosas tiradas levitaron a su lugar e incluso una bolsa de basura comenzó a llenarse con los desperdicios y la luz quedó firme. Chasqueó los dedos y los platos apestosos del fregadero comenzaron a limpiarse por sí solos, como si una persona invisible estuviera allí.

—Necesito tierra. Pásame aquella maseta, Kuro-chan. —el peliazul que estaba totalmente petrificado pareció despertar con esa petición y tomó la maceta.

Cuando Katsura la tuvo en las manos comenzó a esparcir la tierra en el piso, formando una estrella de cinco puntas y la encerró en un círculo. Le devolvió la maceta a Kuroko y respiró profundamente, serenándose, antes de entrar al círculo, empujando a ambos chicos con ella.

—Elementos del sol, elementos del día, por favor… vengan a mí. Poderes de la noche y el día, los invoco, les pido que les protejan. ¡Que así sea! —recitó con ojos cerrados, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia el techo. — Elementos del sol, elementos del día, por favor… vengan a mí. Poderes de la noche y el día, los invoco, les pido que les protejan. ¡Que así sea!—repitió el cantico cinco veces mientras que la estrella trazada brillaba fuertemente.

La estrella quedó pintada en el piso, totalmente grabada. El hechizo había terminado.

—Bien, vamos par de fracasadas. Tenemos mucho que comprar. —canturreó Katsura.

.

.

.

Akashi se quedó quieto observando el empaque de pan integral. Kuroko estaba del otro lado del pasillo tomando una caja de harina para Hot Cakes. La musiquita de fondo le resultaba desquiciante, tan tranquila, totalmente típica del supermercado.

—No estrujes el pan, Sei-chan. —dijo Katsura. Akashi estaba contando todas las insolencias de aquella chica.

—Tú no me das órdenes, Katsura.

—Es una sugerencia. Pero, odio recordártelo, tú prácticamente dependes de mí ahora, ¿no es así? —se inclinó levemente hacia enfrente haciendo un leve puchero de inocencia y se señaló a si misma infantilmente.

—Ogiwara-san, no tiente su suerte con Akashi-kun. —habló Kuroko mientras ponía unas cajas dentro del carrito.

—Mooo, Kuro-chan. Ahora eres una chica y Sei-chan también. No puedes poner el "kun" tan a la ligera. Además es Akai Seika ahora, ¿no es así, Kurosaki Tsunade-chan? —se burló Katsura.

Efectivamente, el cambiar hasta sus apellidos era prioridad. Totalmente entendible. Lo que no entendía era el afán de Akashi por nombrarle "Tsunade" como la mujer de grandes pechos que salía en NARUTO, Tetsuya sospechaba que era una manera para burlarse de él. Y es que no tenía demasiados pechos ni siendo una chica.

No sabía si agradecer porque no era tanta la diferencia o sentirse deprimido por ser tan poco sensual.

—Akai-san. —accedió Tetsuya.

—Tsunade. —pronunció Seijuurou y Katsura rio por lo bajo.

Si, era una manera para burlarse.

.

.

.

—Ogiwara-san, esto es excesivo. Nosotros no podemos pagar todo eso.

—Tonterías, Tsuna-chan. Yo no necesito del dinero para ser feliz. —decía Katsura apunto de pagar una gran cuenta por la cantidad de comida y electrodomésticos. Incluso había comprado sillones.

Tanto Seijuurou como Tetsuya observaron atentamente como ella sacaba un naipe de su bolsa y se lo entregaba a la cajera convertido en una tarjeta de crédito.

—Eso es estafa, Ogiwara-san.

—Tú te callas, tabla.

.

.

.

Kuroko se miró de nuevo en el espejo tocando sus ahora cortos mechones de cabello. Se vio la ropa y suspiró con cansancio, era tan… femenina. Un vestido floreado y unos zapatos delicados color celeste. Miró a Akashi que acomodaba su corto flequillo y se removía en sus nuevos zapatos con un poco de tacón.

Katsura les había hecho recorrer todo el centro comercial en busca de ropa "adecuada" para su situación. Según ella entre más femeninas fueran menos las notarían como sospechosas. Tetsuya veía que sus ojos eran negros ahora y los de Seijuurou eran café. Katsura también había tenido que ver en eso.

—Aquí está. Documentos en orden, a partir de hoy ustedes son Kurosaki Tsunade y Akai Seika. Están inscritas en mi escuela donde las puedo tener en supervisión, Fukuda Sogo. Las veo mañana chicas. Recuerden que este lugar ahora está bajo la protección de mi magia y Sakura no podrá entrar aquí. Pero tengan cuidado, ¿sí? —y salió del lugar.

Akashi y Kuroko se miraron entre sí, habían comprado ropa y cosas para su pequeña casa, dormían en la misma cama a falta de espacio, y aunque no tenían problema con ello no era muy cómodo.

.

.

.

Ese día las vio entrar detrás de la chica más extraña de la escuela. Fue aún más extraño cuando las vio frente a la clase siendo presentadas a todos.

_Akai Seika… Kurosaki Tsunade…_

Ciertamente, Yuko no tenía por qué sospechar nada, al fin de cuentas a ella ni le importaba lo que sucediera con aquellas tipas. Lo que le molestó de ello, vale, tenía que admitirlo. Fue la mirada de Haizaki Shougo. No tuvo que ser adivina para saber que el chico parecía conocerlas de algún lugar.

Resopló quitándose el mechón decolorado de la frente.

—¿Les conoces? —preguntó Yuko una vez que estuvieron en la hora de descanso. Shougo la miró extrañado.

—No creo, solo… ¿a ti que te importa de todas maneras? —la cara del chico era de incredulidad. Yuko fingió indiferencia.

—No podías ocultar tu cara de baboso. ¿Estan buenas?

—No son feas. Aunque les faltan tetas, ya sabes. —decía el de cabellos grises robándole un trozo de tomate.

Yuko solo resopló.

—¿Estas molesta o algo? —preguntó el con mala cara. Ella frunció el ceño.

—No. —negó volviendo a su almuerzo. Haizaki se encogió de hombros y volvió a robarle comida.

Después de que hubiera perdido contra Kise en la Winter Cup había pasado algo que lo había hecho cambiar un poco, Yuko no sabía con exactitud que había sido, pero ahora se podía decir que tenían una relación cordial y algo amistosa. Haizaki era muy huraño y violento, y lo seguía siendo, pero con ella era más calmado. Y lo agradecía, así podía acercarse un poco más. No es que a ella le intimidara Haizaki, vaya que no. Pero a nadie le agradaba estar soportando arranques del chico y ella no tenía un carácter para eso tampoco.

Haizaki se distrajo viéndola concentrada, tenía relativamente poco de conocerla, y su relación había mejorado. Seguía sin entenderla realmente. Los demás la miraban raro, excepto su grupo de amigos. No era muy abierta a las personas y parecía estar bien con ello. Era floja y rara, aunque a él no le importaba demasiado.

—¿Entrenaras hoy? —preguntó ella, Haizaki torció la boca.

—Sí. —ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Y a qué se debe el honor de que te dignes a rebajarte con ellos? —preguntó con una mirada burlona.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Irás a tu club de perezosos? —le dijo. Yuko pertenecía a un club de "Irse a casa" era un club donde todos se iban a sus casas al fin de clases y algunas veces se reunían para tomar un café y aparentar tener actividades del club.

¿Cómo consiguió que un club así se aprobara? Ni idea.

.

.

.

Abril, era abril y nada.

Nada de Kuroko, nada de Akashi. Simplemente desaparecidos. Si los Akashi no tuvieran dinero desde hace bastante que hubieran dado la búsqueda por concluida. Resultaba algo absurdo que hubieran desaparecido así sin más. Todos los habían estado buscando, además de la policía, Yosen, Kaijo, Shuutoku, Too, Rakuzan, algunos de Teiko y por su puesto Seirin. Habían hecho expediciones de búsqueda de fines de semana completos, algunas veces hasta se iban varios días.

Kagami no podía concentrarse en la escuela, sus notas eran peor de lo normal, apestaba en los entrenamientos. Se sentía culpable.

Después de todo él había acompañado a Kuroko a su casa la noche antes de su desaparición y aunque la madre de Kuroko había dicho que había hablado con él esa mañana. Ya no sabía que pensar.

Taiga salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió vibrar su bolsillo. Vio el mensaje de Himuro.

_"Tiger, estoy en la entrada de Seirin, apresúrense, ya hemos comprado los boletos para Kioto."_

No necesitó más. Corrió hacía la entrada, bajando las escaleras rápidamente, y con lo torpe que era en esas circunstancias tropezó con alguien justo en la entrada del plantel.

—¡Oye! Ten más cuidado. —le gritaron. Vio que una rubia sostenía a una chica de cabello negro, al parecer se había tropezado con ella. —¿Estas bien, Hiyori?

—Sí, Megu-neechan. —asintió.

—Y tú deberías tener más cuidado, mastodonte. —Taiga frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, tenía prisa.

—Obviamente. —el semblante de la rubia mostraba molestia mientras que el de la pelinegra timidez.

—¡Taiga! —y como salvador había llegado Himuro que al verlo en problemas se acercó.

—Tatsuya, ya estaba yendo.

—¿Son amigas de Taiga? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—Para nada. Este chocó con mi hermana, eso es todo. —espetó Megu.

—Megu-neechan, no seas grosera. —espetó Hiyori en voz baja.

—Bueno, en ese caso, nosotros nos vamos, Taiga lo lamenta y no volverá a suceder.

Tatsuya y Taiga se alejaron de ambas chicas para reunirse con el resto del equipo en la entrada.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Riko cuando llegaron.

—Nada, en especial. —respondió Kagami.

—¿Esas eran las hermanas Tachibana? —preguntó Kiyoshi.

—No tengo idea. Pero sentí que casi me comían.

—De Hiyori-chan no lo creo, pero de Megumi-san, tal vez.

—¿Hiyori?

—Kagami, ella es la manager desde las vacaciones de invierno. —informó Hyuga.

—¿En serio? —su mirada era de sorpresa.

Si, Kagami Taiga era algo tonto.

.

.

.

Rakuzan se alzaba frente a ellos, un colegio de lujo para gente adinerada o lo suficientemente sorprendente para obtener una beca, ya fuera deportiva o académica el hecho era que debías ser realmente bueno en ello. El problema aquí es que para él todos los estudiantes de Rakuzan eran unos engreídos y él tenía ganas de ir a orinar.

—Kagami-chan, el baño está cerca de la entrada, lo verás fácilmente. —dijo Reo con su voz cariñosa, a Kagami le recorrió un escalofrío.

—Eh, claro. —retrocedió un poco y comenzó a dirigirse a la entrada.

Reo tenía razón los baños estaban cerca, después de vaciar el tanque quedó satisfechó, lavó sus manos antes de salir. Abrió la puerta dando un suspiró aliviado y sintió que golpeaba a alguien por segunda vez en el día.

Solo que esta vez nadie la sostuvo y le cayeron varias cosas encima.

—No eres el único que camina por los pasillos, ¿sabes?

—Ehh, lo siento. —contestó ayudándole a levantarse. Ella aceptó la mano que le tendía y se puso de pie.

—Cuando salgas de un lugar tienes que ver hacia los lados, no puedes ir golpeando a la gente así. —dijo mientras recogía los libros que soltó.

—No eres la primera que me lo dice hoy. —respondió Kagami recogiendo otro libro y se lo entregó.

—Hum, no estudias aquí. ¿De dónde eres? —ella vio su uniforme.

—Seirin, en Tokio. Soy del club de baloncesto. —ella se sorprendió.

—¡Oh! Soy Fujimori Annisoka, por tu aspecto entonces puedo asumir que tú eres Kagami Taiga, ¿me equivoco? —dijo. Kagami se sintió nervioso por la chica, era de cabello largo castaño con unos ojos expresivos color miel.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre.

—Bienvenido a Kioto, Kagami-kun. ¿Está buscando algún lugar en especial?

—No realmente, de hecho tengo que irme, me esperan en la entrada.

—Oh, —pareció desanimarse un poco. —Entonces es cierto, ¿ustedes participan en la búsqueda?— el rostro de Kagami mostró confusión. —De Akashi-kun, por supuesto. Supe que ese chico Kuroko-kun también desapareció.

Kagami se sintió un poco ofendido, por el hecho que ella parecía estar chismorreando. Frunció el ceño.

—Perdóname por favor, al parecer no me estoy explicando bien. Soy observadora del equipo de baloncesto de Rakuzan. Ayudo con algunas bases de datos, miré todos sus partidos, y los de Seirin también. Soy admiradora del trabajo de Kuroko-kun. Akashi-kun va en mi clase, cuando desapareció nosotros lo buscamos con los de baloncesto, después de todo también es el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Debe ser muy difícil para ustedes, Akashi-kun es sumamente interesante y me encuentro algo aburrida sin él. Enserio espero que aparezcan pronto. Si necesitan algo no duden en pedírmelo, mi familia estaría muy agradecida de colaborar. —si esas palabras fueran pronunciadas normalmente serían algo pretenciosas, sin embargo la sinceridad en la chica le dijo a Kagami que ella en serio admiraba a los dos chicos perdidos.

—Gracias, Fujimori-san. Yo también espero que aparezcan pronto, créeme.

Annisoka aceptó el libro que Taiga le entregaba con una sonrisa.

Cuando Taiga volvió con sus compañeros afuera del instituto, metió la mano a sus bolsillos antes de llegar y notó sorprendido un trozo de papel.

_"Fujimori Annisoka 0001XXXX8755"_ ¿En qué momento lo había escrito y dejado en su bolsillo?

* * *

_Trataré de actualizar cada semana, aunque no lo aseguro, últimamente tengo muchísimos pendientes en la preparatoria ya que entraré a la universidad y ya es el último mes de clases._

_En fin. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Aclaro que Sakura y Katsura son OC's libres, es decir, yo las cree pero no son ninguna representación exactamente. Y sí, son brujas, brujas tipo como las de "Hechizada" ya saben aquella serie de aquella bruja llamada Samantha y que movía su nariz graciosamente cuando hacía magia, en el 2005 se hizo un remake con Nicole Kidman. _

_Hasta ahora solo han salido brevemente cuatro OC's las demás tendrán apariciones cortas pronto, y no se preocupen que saldrán más veces ya que avance un poco más la historia._

_**¿Review's?**_


End file.
